Da Capo
by Tallemy
Summary: Who can help you, when you're trapped in a dream, slowly fading away in the mids of monotone days?


_This is my story. A story I wish to tell before my will fades away._

What would you do if you had to revisit the same place every day, say the same words but to different people?

_Panic._

Yes. You would panic, because no matter what you do or what you say the outcome will be the same. You'll smile at them, but feel nothing, without ever truly giving them what they want. Doing this over and over and over and over and over without them ever giving you a moment of rest.

_**S**_miling over and over and over and over and over and overoveroveroverOverOVerOVEr**OVER again**!

Whenever someone looked at me, I would avert my gaze, not because I had anyone in mind, but simply because I wasn't really into romance. With music and soccer taking up majority of my time I simply had **no** time for relationships. Sometimes I couldn't even spend time with my friends, how could one expect me to throw away everything just to have fun with an individual?

I had no interest in them.

But now? I have no choice.

_**T**_he same scenery appears before me every day, slowly becoming grey as the streets lose from their freshness with each sunrise. There are no sounds; no scent in this prison, but only what belongs the person who borrowed me for the day. Honestly, it's always the same. Only their appearances keep changing, but their actions remain without change.

Every day the same story greets me as I'm once again forced to walk through a path I could never abandon.

Yet…

**O**f everything that gone wrong with my life, the worst is how I have to see my friends each day without ever greeting them. Sometimes I see Kirino hanging out with the others from Raimon, visiting the game arcades after school or simply buying equipment for soccer.

For a while I could see my teammates following Sangoku. He probably invited them over to his house for dinner like he often does. I wish I could go with them, after all, back when I was free I never had the time to try out his cooking.

Hamano and Akane often visited the downtown together, but I couldn't hear their voices. When I saw Akane timidly reaching out her hand for Hamano, something soaked into my heart like tears, but at that part of the play I had to be the ideal boyfriend, so I couldn't show anything but happiness and warm smiles.

I'm here, next to the shapeless person, but my voice never reaches those who truly matter.

No wonder. After all nowadays, not even a bitter laugh can escape my lips, the prewritten scene must go on according to the script. Each day I must meet a new person who means nothing to me, while seeing my friends living their life.

"**P**eople of the world can live many lives at once, because the fate of those who live are affected by the dreamers.", I've heard this once when the day ended, back then, I still had hope. "I, too, am an offspring of such dreams turning into reality, but unfortunately I know it not how to break you out of this prison, neither the way to stop your nightmare."

The voice never appeared again.

It never appeared again to provide me the slightest change in this maze. But you know, slowly the said dreamers must've stopped, because the time gap between their appearances grew wider, taking my life with it. I've seen them graduating, even those who used to be first graders back when they joined the team.

The last play I had to play was a lonely one.

I couldn't see any familiar faces among the crowd, not at Raimon, not in Inazuma town. I couldn't see their traces anymore. In this grey world there was no Tenma who would annoy the other with his radiant positivity, no Shinsuke who used to be so little, the wonder trio of Sakisaka, Aoyama and Ichino were no more.

_I was once Shindou Takuto and this could've been my story too. A story I wanted to tell, however I was never a part of it._

_HeAr My PlEa, AnD pLaY oNe LaSt sOnG fOr ThIs LoNeLy PUPPET tO eNd HiS dReAm._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**And now you know what I think of reader-insert stories. Be it for Inazuma or for anything else, stories like this have no place in an archive what meant to exist for you to share YOUR stories. Using characters just to use them for clichéd romance, making them OOC for the sake of said goals is not okay. **

**As you see, this was no readerinsert, but an antistory for those. Instead of making up bland copies of well-known scenes, why don't you try creating a story where the readers are just spectators?**


End file.
